worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hime Uta 2 Translation
This is a translation of the second character song album, Hime Uta 2, featuring Sanya and Eila. The translation pertains to the dialogue, not the songs. Track 02 Eila: Unmeisen~ Sanya: Eila? What are you doing out here in the courtyard? Eila: Ah, Sanya. It's unusual to see you up this early. It's only around noon, you know? Ah, could it be because you heard me? Sanya: Well, I think I could hear you from anywhere when you sing that loudly. Eila: I see... sorry. Did I wake you up? Sanya: Don't worry, you're only good at singing, so it doesn't bother me. Eila: Hehehe... Really? Wait, ”only”? Sanya: Well, anyway… Why are you dancing? Eila: Ah, this? You know how there was talk about making a PR film in Fuso about us witches? Sanya: Oh yes, and Yoshika would have the leading part. Eila: Yeah… Those people from Fuso have no taste. It would be much better to give the leading role to Sanya… Sanya: So… How is that related to why you were dancing? What are you doing with your fingers? Eila: Ah, this? It's choreography. They've asked us if the two of us wanted to take part in that PR film as well. You were sleeping then, so I was asked to ask you later. Sanya: They want me in it too? Eila: The main part of it will be made by editing old material, but they said they wanted record new material for the parts with song in it. Well, all we have to do is dance to match the song. Sanya: I see… good luck, Eila! Eila: Oh, I know! Why don't you practice with me? Sanya: No! That would be too embarrassing… Eila: You know, Colonel Minna told us to do our best since this also is part of our “duty”. Sanya: mm… Well, if everyone else is doing it too… Eila: Okay! Let's practice! Listen, first you hold your right index finger like this… Sanya: Like this? Eila: And then, the left index finger as well… Sanya: Like this? Eila: Yeah, like that! And while holding your fingers side by side, you go “Un~mei~se~n” Sanya: Un~mei~se~n? Eila: No, not like that! I'll show you… Sanya: What are you doing? Eila: Listen, the right finger's angle should be like this. The left finger’s angle… ah. Eila (thinking): Sanya's finger… it's so cold. But… it's so slender… and pretty… Sanya: Eila? Eila: Uwah!? What? Sanya: It hurts if you hold it that tightly. Eila: Aaah, s-s-sorry! I just happened to err… you know? Umm… Sanya: What's wrong, Eila? Eila: N-no, nothing... Sanya: You're hiding something… I can see it in your face. Eila: Ugh… Sanya: Eila? Eila: D-don't look at me like that!! Sanya: She ran away… Track 04 Eila: That was a really nice song, Sanya. Sanya: Eila! So that's where you were. I thought you ran away somewhere… Eila: What made you think that…? Hehe…he… Sanya: Although I usually don't mind when people listen… This was pretty embarrassing… Eila: What, why? It was a great song! I know! Let's let the people in Fuso hear the song you just sang as well! Sanya: Eh? No… I don't think anyone wants to hear it anyway… Eila: That's not true! I bet you'll become really popular! Sanya: No… I'm not interested in that… and I don't think that's true… Eila: It's not true that it's not true! Because… I know how much I want to hear it… I'm sure that’s true for everyone! I'm certain! Sanya: You think so…? Well… okay then. I'll sing… Eila: Hehe… So it is thanks to me those people from Fuso will be able to hear Sanya's beautiful voice! Sanya: You shouldn't say it like that. Eila: Oh? Sorry… Track 06 Eila: Flying at night sure is nice, don't you think? Sanya: Yeah. Eila: So, do you see anything? Sanya: No… nothing. Eila: It's been a while since the last time it was just the two of us flying night patrol! Sanya: Yeah… There was a full moon on that night as well. Eila: “That night”…? Oh, that night. But Miyafuji was with us then, so I wouldn't say it was just the two of us… Sanya: Oh, but we were able to beat the Neuroi because Yoshika was with us! Eila: Well, it’s not like Miyafuji is a bad person, and it's not like she doesn't have talent, so… wait, what did you just say? “Yoshika”? What do you mean by “Yoshika”? Sanya: What? Yoshika is Yoshika, right? Eila: I can't believe you're calling her by her first name… when did this happen? W-well… It's not too bad having people like her around… But… the fact that she doesn't know much about the life in the army is a bother. And she sometimes says strange things and breaks regulations… Seeing it from that point of view, she still has a long way to go, right? … What's wrong, Sanya? You look surprised. Sanya: Well... I think this is the first time I've ever heard you say ”regulations”. Eila: …And just what might you mean by that? Track 08 Eila: Speaking of which, the major told me about a form of entertainment from Fuso called “manzai” a while back. Have you heard about it, Sanya? Sanya: Manzai? Eila: Apparently, in it, there's a tsukkomi who does the tsukkomi, and a boke who does the boke. Sanya: Who could have guessed? Eila: Yeah! That’s how you tsukkomi! You have got talent for this! Sanya: I just said the first thing that came to me… Eila: Sui~hei~sen~ (Horizon) Sanya: Don’t you mean “Unmeisen”? (Fate line) Eila: Wow, great! We make a great pair for this! Sanya: *sigh* No, that's enough… Eila: Aww… I'd bet we could have made it far… Sanya: No… “The path to good art isn't simple”. That's what the old woman used to say. Eila: “The old woman”? Sanya: Yes, an old lady who often came to our house to drink tea way before I became a witch. Doesn't it happen to you that when you try to remember adults from your childhood, you can’t remember who they were or where they came from? Eila: Hmm… Oh yeah, there was this old man who got drunk and randomly gave us cans of surströmming… Who was he again? I think he was from Korvatunturi or something… Ugh, bad memories… Sanya: That old lady often taught me songs and such as well… (Lalala~) Eila: Oh, I know that song too! Track 10 Eila: Hey, you often have to fly night patrol all by yourself... don't you get bored? Sanya: I’m… used to it, so not really. What about you? Eila: I don't like it. Sanya: But… sometimes I get to hear the voices of other night witches. There are night witches all over the world, and even if we don't get to see each other in person, we can still get to know each other that way. Eila: Y-you have correspondence with night witches from all over the world? Sanya: “All over the world” might be an exaggeration… The one who has been farthest away until now was from Neue Karlsland, I think. Eila: Neue Karlsland? But that's in the southern hemisphere! Sanya: Yes, at that time, a meteor burst happened and… ah, a meteor burst is a phenomenon where meteors that fall down towards the earth creates ionized particles high up in the sky. If you send magic waves there, they can go very far, so you can hear each others voices. Eila: I see… Sanya: There are a lot of layers in the ionosphere, and it differs from time zones and seasons, but at this time of the year, there’s a phenomenon called Sporadic E layer that sometimes happens that is especially good for telecommunications. Eila: Y-you don't say… Sanya: The witches in Karlsland are especially enthusiastic about this; they said they want to try doing a moon bounce sometime or other. Can you believe it, Eila? They say you can send magic waves towards the moon and communicate though the reflection. That means you can reach any place from where you can see the moon… Ah… Am I talking too much? Eila: N-no! Hearing you to talk this much… You must be really into this! Please tell me more! Sanya: Sure! It has become a custom for night witches to ask each other about what unit we belong to, and then we send each other QSL-cards. Eila: QSL-card? Sanya: Yes! I have some on me right now. This! Eila: You have quite a lot of them… So that's what you carry around in the pouch around your waist. I had no idea… Sanya: Yes… that and pen and paper… I have to write everything down right away or I'll forget. Eila: Let me see… Ooh. Sanya: Ah, I received that from a night witch I got to know just recently. Eila: Hmm… “Good day, or should I say ‘Good evening'? This is the night witch from Karlsland. Right now, I'm practicing high altitude scouting during night-time 12000 meters over Romagna.” Eila: What, she writes letters when she's training? She doesn't seem like a very serious person… Eila: “I said practice, but there are long periods of time where I’m all alone, so I do feel lonely sometimes, but I’m very glad I got the opportunity to talk to you this evening. I hope… you will be able to meet your parents soon… I'll do my best over here as well… From: Heidemarie Schnaufer” Eila: Oh… but she seems like a really good person! Sanya: Heidemarie is a captain, so she's a superior officer, Eila. Come on, don’t cry to other people's letters… Eila: I see, it's a good thing you're getting more friends…! Sanya, could you sing a song before we return to base? Sanya: Eh? Why, all of the sudden? Eila: Isn't it great that everyone might be able to hear your voice if you sing here, right now? Sanya: Oh… you're exaggerating… Eila: Hurray! Hurray! Sanya! You can do it, Sanya! Sanya: That's a little… embarrassing… Eila: I want Sanya's song to reach all over the world! Sanya: …stupid… Track 12 Eila: I-I just remembered something very important… what should we do!? Sanya: What? Eila: You know that PR film? I forgot we are supposed to film it today! And we’re supposed to gather in the hangar at 10 o'clock! Sanya: Eh? Really? It's almost morning,Eila… Eila: Sorry! I was careless! Sanya: Don't worry, it happens to everyone… But, what should we do? I'm… so… tired… Eila: T-that's not good! Don't fall asleep! Please! Really, we have to practice until it's our turn! Sanya: Well you look pretty tired yourself… Eila: Yeah… So it shows, huh? See, I got lost in doing tarot yesterday so I haven't slept at all actually… Ugh… It all just feels like a lot of trouble… should we just go home and sleep? Sanya: We can't do that, you said it yourself, “this is also part of our duty”… We have to do it, for the sake of the people in Fuso. Eila: Yeah, okay… Do you remember the choreography? Sanya: Um, you do like this… Eila: And one, two… Both: Un~mei~sen~ (etc.) Category:Transcript/Translation